Not Knowing Makes It More Fun
by PosionArrowz
Summary: Ruby recieves an anonymous love letter in the mail. She is plagued with not knowing who it's from, worrying over the many possible people it could be from, and an over protective uncle.
1. Chapter one: Love Letter

So here is my first Ruby and the Rockits story. I am totally, 100% in love with this couple. So please tell me what you think! Like if it's worth updating.

* * *

"Ruby!" Called out Audie Gallagher in her futile attempt to wake up the sleeping fifteen year old, who was dead asleep; she had come to know Ruby as a heavy sleeper. "It's almost eleven, time to get up." She said passing by banging on the door. Ruby let out a groan and rolled over, covering herself with her comforter.

"it's Saturday." She whined.

"So. just because it's the weekend means you can sleep in late?" Was Audies rebuttal.

"I'm pretty sure that's what it means." Ruby said getting out of bed. As much as she hated it she was an obedient child. She let out yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well now that you're up all that leaves is Jordan. Wish me luck." Audie said smiling. Ruby let out a giggle. She loved her aunt, even though she didn't feel like an aunt. Audie felt more like a friend, and sometime, although she never told her this, she felt like a mother. Ruby kind of liked being able to see her aunt Audie as a mother, since she missed her mother dearly.

"Oh, do me a favor Ruby, bring in the mail."

"Yes ma'am."

Ruby slipped on her slippers and walked outside. Ruby smiled as the bright sun greeted her. She loved the warm weather, lucky for her she lived where it was always sunny and warm, Florida.

She shifted through the mail as she walked back inside and saw that there was nothing but junk mail and bills, that was until she came across one envelope that had no stamp and no return address. All it had written across it in large bold letters was RUBY. Ruby tossed the mail haphazardly onto the table in the family room and ripped open what she assumed was her letter. She pulled a hand written letter addressed to her.

**Dear Ruby,**

**How are you? Ha, sorry. I wasn't quite sure what to put there, in fact I wasn't quite sure how to start this letter off. I could say your eyes are pools of beauty that trap me in when I look at you. Which is true, but surely over used don't you think? Or, your voice is a sweet melody of an angel. And no matter what you do, you are the cutest loveliest creature I have ever seen. I guess what I'm trying to say Ruby is I like you. I really, really like you. Fantasies of you and I together constantly fill my head; they're lovely by the way, incase you were wondering. I've tried not liking you and failed miserably. So there, I said it. I just hope this makes you smile and not feel creeped out.**

**Your secret admirer.**

Her eyes widened as she scanned over, what she considered to be the most poetic and beautifully written letter she had ever read, and it was written for her. Excitement over took her and she started running in place repeating over and over "oh my God." and squealing. She was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice Jordan coming down the stairs. He stopped halfway and couldn't help but smile at her. Everything she did, conscientiously or un-conscientiously, was cute. How was he not suppose to be in love with her? Ignoring the fact their cousins of course. He quietly walked down the stairs and got behind her.

"What are we so happy about?" He said loudly. The sound of Jordans voice startled Ruby, causing her to jump forward. Jordan brought his hand up to cover the huge grin that was appearing on face.

"Jeez Jordan, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ruby said breathless. Jordan noticed the letter in her hand.

"What's this?" He said snatching it out of her hand. "Hey!" She said reaching for it, too bad Jordan was a lot taller and stronger then her.

"Your eyes are pools of beauty that trap me in when I look at you?" Jordan said with a sour look on his face. Ruby started to blush and looked away. "Yikes. What kind of homo wrote this,It's is terrible."

"You wrote a new song?" Said Ben coming down the stairs. Jordan shot his little brother a dirty look.

"I didn't write anything. It's this 'love letter' Ruby got."

"Oh. Well, it's just that I heard the words homo and terrible, and just thought it had to do with you." Jordan glared at his brother.

"Please," Ruby said, finally getting her letter back. "You're just jealous because you can't write something as poetic and beautiful as this letter."

"Well, I think the nail has been hit on the head here."Said Ben.

"What nail and who's hitting it?" Said Patrick walking in. Ruby felt panicky and hid the letter behind her back. Remembering how he reacted with Nils, a love letter wouldn't settle to well with him. Jordan saw Ruby hiding the letter. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled evilly.

"Nothing dad, except Ruby got a love letter." Patrick's body stiffened and he turned to Ruby. Her face was flushed with anger as she started holes into Jordan.

"Is that true Ruby?"

"Yes, but really uncle Patrick it's nothing. I mean it was anonymous."

"Listen Ruby, I use to send secret love letters to girls. I know who I sent them to and why I sent them." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Gosh. You Gallagher men freak out over nothing. This is just a silly little letter from someone who doesn't want me to know who they are. It means nothing." She held the letter up, walked into the kitchen, crumbled the note and tossed into the trash. "See," she said putting her hands on her hips. "It means nothing to me." Before anyone could say anything she went upstairs to change. Of course she waited later that day, when everyone else was busy, to fish her letter out of garbage.

"Well, if you boys excuse me, I gotta go blow off some steam on the tread mill."

"You know, dad has used the treadmill more in the time Ruby has lived here then in the five years we've owned it." Said Ben sitting down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Jordan sat down next to him and snatched the remote.

"You don't seem to upset." Said Ben folding his arms.

"Over what?"

"That your 'woman' got a love note from someone." Jordan looked at Ben from the corner of his eyes. "My woman?"

"Yeah, Ruby. Or have you forgotten that you're in love with your cousin?" Jordan gritted his teeth. Ben loved nothing more then rubbing that in Jordan's face.

"That silly crush? I'm so over it." He lied. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Who are you trying to prove that to? Me or yourself." Jordan handed him back the remote control, he had suddenly lost interest in watching TV.

"Beautiful." Ben said, once again being in control of the remote.


	2. Chapter two: Stuttering AV Nerd

I couldn't wait any longer to post chapter 2! I'm super excited about this story. I'm glad that this story is getting some .

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed reading over every word of her letter; this had to be at least the hundredth time she read it. She felt bad for throwing it into the trash, but seeing how her uncle Patrick reacted to Nils, the former band mate she had crush on until she found he was gay, Ruby wasn't taking any chances this time. Showing the less amount of interest in her anonymous love note writer would hopefully pan out in her favor. So what if the note was crumbled, a little rip, and now had a mysterious stain on it from the trash. It was still a beautiful written piece of art intended for her. Ruby's heart swelled at the thought. Its every girls dream to have someone think this way about them.

She heard the creaking sound of her bedroom door opening. She quickly shoved the letter under her bed and pretended to be doing homework.

"Hey Sweetie." Said Audie coming in.

"Hey Aunt Audie." Ruby said smiling. Audie came in and sat down next to Ruby on the bed.

"So your uncle tells me you got a love letter today?" Ruby silently cursed inwardly to herself. Obviously her little stunt hadn't stopped her uncle from taking an over protective interest. "You know, I use to get anonyms love letters in school all the time."

"You did?" Audie nodded. Ruby hoped this meant Audie would be able to help against the forces of Uncle Patrick.

"I sure did. They were some of the most romantic letters I ever got. Well, except the one I got from the principal. That was just a little weird."

"What was it like when you finally met the people who sent you the letters? Was it like a scene right out of a movie?" Ruby got dreamy eyed at the thought. The scene of her meeting her admirer, him being the tall, gorgeous, artist hottie she knew he had to be, holding his arms open for her to fall into.

"Hardly," chuckled Audie. "Most of them were hopeless nerds that couldn't look me in the eye. Partially because I was taller then most of then and they were afraid to make eye contact."

Ruby's romantic scene crushed before her and was replaced with fear of the unknown.

"Oh gosh." Ruby said panicked. Audie gave herself a mental slap.

"I'm not suggesting in anyway that your admirer is going to be an AV nerd with a stutter." Ruby looked at her aunt in worry. "Listen," said Audie pulling Ruby into a hug. "I'm sure who ever he is, he's a nice, good looking boy.

"Let's hope." Ruby said, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Well I'm going to go before I say something stupid." Audie said jokingly. Ruby smiled.

Once her aunt left she pulled the letter out from her pillow and started reading over it again. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She shoved the letter back under her pillow.

"Come in." She yelled.

"Hey Ruby," Jordan said coming in. "We are ordering pizza and dad wants to know if you want any special on yours."

"What are you getting?"

"Meat lovers."

"That sounds good. Can just share a pizza if that's cool with you."

Jordan felt slightly breathless. She wanted to share a pizza with him, not that it meant anything special but still, he couldn't help but give a smile.

"Yeah, sure," he said stuttering. "That's cool. Whatever." Ruby stared at him in confusion. "Bye." He said fast and left. Ruby let out a chuckle. She had gotten use to Jordan's off behavior.


	3. Chapter three: Honor Roll To Panic Ville

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hate this just sitting around on my . I love all the reviews I got!! Let aim to get like a like a total of 12 or 15 before chapter 4! which means I need a little over 6 reviews for this chappie..which isn't bad. ALSO, getting the word out. Ruby was not renewed for a season 2! we can not let this happen people. We all need to work together to ensure at least another season! If you have a Twitter, TWEET #SaveRuby like a million times. Also, sign the petition! for the links and iinfo on what to do just look up Save Ruby! We demand another season. on you youtube. There are also tons of other save rubys vids you can watch too. So lets do what we can to save this show!!

* * *

Ruby dragged her way through the school halls, heading towards her locker. She was completely exhauted from spending the weekend trying to figure out who her secret admirer was. It was all she could think about. Who was it and would it be a disappointment when she finally found out

"Hopefully school will be a good distraction." she thought to herself.

Qhwn she got to her locker she saw a smalled letter taped to it. Her heart began to flutter as she reached foward and plucked it from the locker.

**Dear Ruby,**

**Again, I'm not sure how to start this. I'm such a dork right? I think I'll start of by saying this: You look lovely today. And before you start thinking I'm stalking you or have a camera hook up in your house, what I mean is you always look lovely. And whenever you catch my eye you leave me breathless. I'm so corny. I really hope my first letter left you flattered instead of creeped out, and I'm kind of hoping it's the same with this one too. I really like you, and would love to proclaim it from the roof tops. But I'm still to scared to reveal myself to you. I really hope that's okay. Besides, not knowing makes it more fun.**

**Your secret admirer.**

"Oh gosh." She said breathless. This person, whoever they were, was so cute. It only made the desire to know them stronger; which also made the fear of disappointment stronger.

"What's up?" Jordan asked walking up behind her.

"Nothing." She said, quickly crumbling the note and sticking it into her pants pocket.

"Oh really?" Jordan asked, raising his brow in curiosity. Ruby nodded and started walking forward. Jordan started to grin. He knew from her reaction just now that she must have gotten another note from her 'secret admirer' and did want him to know. "Wait up!" He shouted following behind her.

"Jordan please, I don't feel like being made fun today, okay?"

"Fine, but I wasn't coming to make fun of you. I was coming to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?" Ruby said, turning to look at him confused. Before Jordan could say anything Ruby cut him off. "Did I win a contest? Or, get nominated for homecoming queen, or better yes, most likely to succeed?" Jordan started to chuckle, he could tell she was really excited.

"While I was walking down the halls I passed by the principle and overheard him saying you made the honor roll."

"Oh my gosh, the honor roll, really?" He nodded. Ruby let out a squeal and pulled Jordan into a hug. At first he was sure what to do, then decided to give her a small pat on the back. He was semi-relieved, but mostly disappointed, when she let go.

"Is this your first time making the honor roll?"

"No, I usually always make the honor role."

Jordan stared at her in confusion. "Then what was up the reaction just a few seconds ago?"

"I was excited. Plus, there's no guarantee I'll always make it." Ruby gave her usual smile and started towards her first glass.

Jordan smiled at her disappearing figure. Probably one of the things he liked most about Ruby was how overly excited she got about things. The bell sounded and he let out a groan. If he hurried he might just make it before class started.

2

After school Ruby headed over to the casino where David, her dad, performed at. He was usually in the middle of rehearsing for his nightly show when she arrived. Ruby enjoyed watching her father rehearse, it had kind of become a ritual of theirs, and even though she didn't care for the music, and thought the act was weird, she loved watching the excitement on her dads face when he performed.

Ruby set her bag down on one of the empty tables and walked onto the stage.

"Hey dad." she said, giving him a quick hug.

"So how was school today?" David asked.

Ruby started to grin. "Great!" she said, lighting up at the thought that her dad was taking an interest in her school life. "In Science we,"

"Fascinating sweetie." David said cutting her off. Ruby stood there stunned and a little angry, but quickly let it go because she knew that's how he was.

"Oh by the way, your uncle called and told me some interesting news."

Ruby felt a little panicky. She was really hoping Patrick hadn't mentioned what she thought he might have mentioned. Why would he. It was completely absurd to think Patrick would tell David about her secret admirer. Given how childish her dad was, and past experiences, would no doubt mean he wouldn't really care and be okay with it. However, she couldn't help but think maybe, just maybe, Patrick had finally been able to unlock some father parental part of David's mind which would ultimately lead him to teaming up with Patrick and forever ruining the remainder of her teen years. Stranger things have happened.

"Listen dad it was just one silly, insignificant love letter. And there was the note today, but that's also insignificant."

"What letter?" David stared at her confused. "Patrick called to tell me you made the honor roll."

"Oh. Yeah, I did."

"Congratulations." David said, pulling her into a hug.

"Do you even know what the honor roll is?"

"Not a clue." He said letting go of her. Ruby rolled her eyes. Somehow she was not surprised, but still found it completely ridiculous. But at least he was trying, somewhat.

"So tell me more about this insignificant love note?" David said. Things were getting interesting, and being the type of person he was he just had to know.

"Well," Ruby began, she felt herself start to blush just at the thought of her secret admirer. It was unfair how this person had such a hold on her and she didn't even know who he was. "He's just this person who apparently really likes me. And he's romantic and sweet and wonderful." she was becoming breathless all over again.

"How nice. Maybe he's a Rockets fan."

"Maybe." she said, thinking it was really unlikely, but not impossible. What if this person was one of the rare people who liked her dad and uncles music, and was only after Ruby to get her dad or uncle. "You're not suggesting this person is only romancing me because he's a crazy Rockets fan, and his intentions are to use me so he can get close to you and Patrick are you?" Ruby was panting. She felt herself slowly slipping into a panic attack.

"It's possible." David said, clearly not paying attention to Ruby's current state. Ruby furrowed her brows and stared at him in confusion.

"Dad, you're not supposed to be to blatantly honest with me. You're supposed to say something like, Of course not honey. I'm sure this young man is interested in you because of your wonderful personality, and not because I use to famous.'"

"Alright fine. What you said." Ruby folded her arms and looked at her father in disappointment. "And I'm still pretty famous, thank you very much."

So far she had only had a secret admirer for a few days and he was already putting her close to the edge and to the point of being admitted to a mental institution. She also a had an over protective crazy uncle, and an aunt and father who just made her worry more about the identity of the person sending her the letters. Not to mention the harassing jokes Jordan would no doubt come up with to torment her with.

For the remainder of the week there was a note from a certain you know who waiting for her on her locker when she got to school.


	4. Chapter four: One rose means?

I was going to post this a week ago but forgot. Sorry. I'm really glad this is getting such positive reviews. I really hope the efforts They Ruby and the Rockits FANS are doing will bring the show back so we can have more moments to write about!! So how many saw the season finale episode? I wanna hear thoughts!! Jorby enough or could have used more. Satisfying? just make sure to REVIEW the chapter, giving me your thoughts about it and then give me your thoughts about the episode! Also, by chance if anyone is still reading this, or reading it all, I kind of had an idea to do a LWD crossover story with Ruby and the Rockits, and I just wanted to hear feedback on that. Like do you like the idea, or no it would be lame. You can't make a decision unless you have an idea of the plot and lastly, you have suggestions. So let me know..send me messages!!!

**

* * *

R**uby couldn't find the drive to get out of bed. Somehow the weekend had lost its magic, its luster without the promise of a note taped to her locker from her new _Secret Admirer_. She found herself looking forward to Monday with each passing second.

.Her first letter, along with all her new notes, were resting nicely and out of sight in her night stand drawer. She smiled to herself at the thought of adding more love letters to the pile. Love letters to her. Her stomach started to growl and that was more then enough of a reason to get out of bed. How can she meet the love of her life if she died of hunger in bed.

Ruby walked into the kitchen and saw Jordan and Audie sitting at the table; uncle Patrick was at the stove finishing a fresh batch of pancakes.

"Morning everyone." she said walking towards the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Morning Ruby. Pancakes anyone?" Patrick said, waiving the plate of warm pancakes in the air.

"Of course." Ben said walking in, tossing the mail onto the kitchen table, which slid down and almost knocked over Jordan's orange juice.

"Hey!" he protested. "Watch it you little weirdo." Ben rolled his eyes and walked up to Ruby and handed her a red a rose.

"Oh Ben," Ruby gushed. "That's so sweet. Thank you." she reached forward to give him a hug.

"It's not from me," he said side stepping her. "I found it in the mail box. There's a little tag with your name on it.."

Ruby's heart began to flutter. Could it be from him? Her secret admirer.

"Oh wow." Audie said smiling. "Looks like someone really likes you Ruby." Ruby tried to hide the blush that was no doubt prominent on her face.

"It also looks like he's really cheap." Ben said, sitting down to the table with a plate full of pancakes. "I mean a single red rose? A dozen or more says, I really like you. One rose just says, I don't think you're hideous."

"Oh please," Jordan scoffed. "Since when did you become the Guru of Love?"

"I read." Ben replied before shoving pancake into his mouth.

"I don't approve." Patrick said stepping into the conversation.

"Relax Patrick. It's just flowers." Audie said.

"A flower." Ben corrected, earning him stares from everyone in the kitchen,which he just shrugged off.

"No. I remember being that age. Sending flowers to girls. I know who I sent flowers to and why I sent them."

"Really Patrick?" Audie said, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms; an annoyed smirk appearing on her. "Please, do enlighten us." she raised her brow and Patrick started to stammer. He retreated back to making pancakes.

"Suddenly I don't feel so very hungry." Ruby said getting up and excusing herself from the kitchen.

She walked towards the coach and sat down.

Losing her appetite wasn't the half of it. If anything she felt like passing out. Honestly her family mixed in with this secret admirer business was mentally exhausting.

"Hey." Jordan said walking in and sitting next to her. "Don't listen to all of them in there." Ruby smiled at him. She enjoyed seeing Jordans sweet and sensitive side, even if it didn't come out that often.

"Trust me, they are just an echo in my brain. I mean really, what does this flower mean?"

"Huh?" Jordan asked, looking at her confused.

"It's a rose Jordan, a rose. It has to mean something."

"Okay." he said, still confused. "Roses are pretty, right?"

"Yeah. They're also red and thorny..And thorny rhymes with horny." Ruby let out a loud gasp "What if he's trying to say I'm closed in, im thorny and that he's horny, or that makes him horny?" horror was written all over her face. She quickly tossed the rose onto the table.

The disgusted look on her face made Jordan want to laugh. He seriously wondered where and how she came up with that.

"I doubt that." he leaned forward and picked up the rose. "What he's probably trying to say is that, he likes you, thinks you're pretty and, " he gave the flower a sniff. "that you smell good." he handed her back the rose and she smiled. He gave her a playful bump with his shoulder and she responded back with one of her own. They both let out a laugh.

"Thanks Jordan. I do feel a little bit better."

"What if it's a girl?" Ben said, standing in the door way of the kitchen and living room.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Your secret admirer. What if he is actually a she?"

Ruby's felt her insides turn. She hadn't thought about that possibility. Something like that would be flattering, she guessed, but also disappointing since she didn't like girls in that way. Which meant both her and her secret admirer would be broken hearted. She sank back into the coach and let out a whimper.

Jordan glared daggers toward Ben. He was definitely wanting to kill him right now for ruining the moment. He just had to go and open is mouth and fill Ruby's head with more nonsense to worry about. Looks like he would have to do damage control again. But honestly, how was he going to fix this?

* * *

ONE more thing before I let you go! This story here probably only has about for more chapters..at the most it will be 10 chappies..but good news is!!! it's going to be a series. there will be 2 one shots that go with it plus another full length story sequel. What do you think? I guess we'll find out if you want more after the story ends.


	5. Chapter Five:Online Chatting

So please forgive me for not keeping up..I could go into endless amount of excuses, but I wont. Sorry it took so long for an update, and ENJOY!

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed, her laptop in hand, scanning through all her classmates photos on Facebook; hoping to some how figure out just who her secret admirer was. She clicked on Megan Daniels profile, one of three girls Ruby knew to be a lesbian at her school. Megan was smart, funny, a good athlete, and had a vintage classic beauty to her. Ruby couldn't even begin to imagine her reaction if Megan was her secret admirer. The truth was she couldn't imagine what her reaction would be with anyone, guy or girl, it was all pretty much 50/50 in her mind.

She shook the thoughts away and clicked back onto her profile. Ruby wasn't a big Facebook, Myspace, or Twitter girl. Her Facebook profile barely had anything on it, and she wasn't a big fan of the 'Status Updating'. She squinted and thought to herself "Why not"

"Ruby is being tormented by someone she doesn't even know. How unfair and mean is that?" She typed and then clicked post. Smiling triumphetely at her third status update in six months, she was wondering if Mr. or Mrs. secret admirer would see it.

Just then a chat box popped up on her screen. She didn't reconize the screen name or know how this person had hers.

**"So I'm tormenting you?"**

Ruby's eyes got wide and her heart started pounding. "No Way!" she thought to herself.

**"What, no witty or angry reply?"****"Don't tell me I'm talking to myself here."**

Ruby took in a deep breath and thought for second of what to say. Her hands were shaky but she managed to type.

**"What am I suppose to say? I don't even know who this is or how you got my screen name. If anything I should just block you and sign off."**

Ruby folded her arms across her chest, she felt slightly proud of her reply.

**"I know for a fact you wont sign off because YOU do know who it is."**

She raised her brow.

**"Do I now? Please enlighten me. Just who are you?"**

**"If I told you now just think how lame it would be."****"Besides, it's more fun not knowing."**

**"Maybe for you, you sadist!"**

She blinked twice and couldn't believe what she had said. She chuckled to herself and waited for a reply.

**"HaHa! ****Sadist?****Nice ****Flattery will get you everywhere you know."**

Ruby rolled her eyes.

**"You've got to throw me a bone or something. ****Who are you?"**

There was a long pause and no reply.

**"Still there?" **she started to nervously chew on her lower lip.

**"Yeah. Just...thinking."**

**"Thinking about telling me who you are?"**

**"HaHa. ****Not a chance Ruby. ****Sorry.."**

Ruby huffed, of course it wouldn't be that easy.

**"I was thinking about giving you hints. Letting you ask me some questions to ease your mind a little. So I wouldn't be that big of a torment ;D"**

Ruby rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

The first thing she needed to know, other then who he was, was his gender. So she took a deep breath and braced herself.

**"Are you a boy or girl?"**

**" time I checked I was a dude. Although I have been picked on and called Nancy before."**

Ruby smiled. That was definitely a huge weight off her shoulders.

**"Have I met you before? Like passing each other in the hall or something?"**

**"Yes. We have encountered each other before."**

She wondered.

**"How often?"**

**"More then once."**

She glared at the computer screen. More then once was a very vague answer, it could mean they've bumped into each other twice or hundred times.

**"That doesn't really help."**

**"It's not suppose to help. ;P"**

She racked through her brain of what else to ask him.

**"And before you ask, I'm not a hideous nerd or a stupid meat head jock. I'm not a popular douche bag trying to score. AND I'm most definitely not a teacher. I'm just a plain and simple average sixteen year old with nothing special about him. Does that help?"**

Ruby smiled. Whoever this person was, they really understood how her mind worked.

**"I'm sure there's something special about you and it does !"'**

Ruby felt a happiness on the inside she had never felt before. It wasn't like having a crush on someone it was more like finding that one person that compliments your personality. And even though they were talking through the internet she felt an undescribable closeness with him, and even greater longing to be with him.

**"I've got to know..**

She began typing, her chest tightening with every letter appearing on the screen. She had to take a deep breath, it was becoming so hard to breath.

**"Who are-**

"Ruby!" Ben shouted busting into her room.

Suprised by Ben's entrance, Ruby slammed her laptop shut and leaned over it protectively.

Ben raised his brow in curiosity of his cousin and stepped foward. He took note of her hovering over the laptop, the fact that she was blushing, and seemed slightly out of breath.

"What were you doing on your laptop?"

"Nothing." She said backing off her laptop. Ben just looked at her unconvienced.

"What?" She asked, slightly chuckling.

"I think you were looking at porn." He said. Ruby's mouth dropped open and she quickly threw her hand over her mouth before she busted out laughing.

"Any particular reason you busted in here for?" She asked, still trying to keep from laughing.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Okay."

"So I suggest you finish up whatever is your doing and then hurry down stairs." He gave a suggestive grin and walked out the door.

Ruby was horrified and at a loss for words. She wondered if she should be more concerned with morality of her younger cousin or the possible chance of him telling Audie and Patrick she looks at porn. She would deal with that later though.

She logged back online and found that her secret admirer had logged off.

Letting out a sigh she fell back onto her bed and wondered if he logged off because he thought she had dissed him or because he genuinely had to go and she beat him to it.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," She said. "and thank you for knocking, whoever you are."

"No problem," Jordan said sticking his head in. "Dinners done, we are being beckoned to the dinner table."

"Alright," Ruby said sitting up on her bed. "I'm coming."

Jordan smiled and shut her door. He turned to walk down the hall but was stopped by Ben's body, which was directly behind him. Ben took notice of the smile on Jordan's face.

"What's got you so smiley and happy?" He asked, bringing his hand up to his chin.

"We're having roast beef for dinner tonight." said Jordan.

"Really. Roast beef. That's it?" Ben wasn't convinced.

"What can I say," Jordan said, giving a slight shrug as play of innocence. "Mom's roast beef makes me happy." Jordan patted Ben on the head and pushed him aside.

Ben didn't appreciate the shove but his mind was more interested in why his cousin was probably looking at porn, and his brother was either lying or really did have a strange love of roast beef.


End file.
